


Изумрудная Львица

by gotham2018, Mey_Chan



Series: Гости нашего города [2]
Category: Booster Gold (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018





	Изумрудная Львица

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018

— Я знаю Бэтмена, — сказал рыжий мальчик, ковыряясь в носу. Похоже, это был его способ справляться со стрессом. — И знаю Супермена. И Чудо-Женщину! — добавил он, вытирая палец о майку. — Ты не похож.

— Конечно я не Чудо-Женщина! — терпеливо сказал Бустер Голд. 

— Нет, вы с твоим другом не похожи, — пояснила подруга мальчика, смуглая девочка в цветастом платье. — На Бэтмена и Робина.

Бустер подбоченился. 

— Да чтоб ты знала, мой друг такой же умный, как Бэтмен, и такой же сильный, и у него Жукомобиль, который совсем не хуже Бэтмобиля! Тэ… Т-товарищ, ведь верно?

— Может, ты поможешь мне вместо того, чтобы препираться с малышнёй? — пропыхтел Тэд Корд, он же Синий Жук. Полноценно участвовать в беседе он не мог, потому что в этот момент душил человека.

— Разумеется, друг, — радостно отозвался Бустер и снова повернулся к слушателям. — Так вот, запомните эти имена, дети: вас спасли Бустер Голд и Синий Жук, величайшие герои двадцать первого столетия! 

— А я так ждал Бэтмена, — уныло сказал рыжий мальчик. — Даже обрадовался, когда в класс забежали все эти мужики с пистолетами и начали кричать.

— Не волнуйся, пусть он не Бэтмен, зато нас спасли, — утешила девочка, гладя его по голове, хотя тон её говорил: «Я тоже ждала Бэтмена». 

— История нас рассудит, — изрёк Бустер, выпрямляясь. — Вот увидите, имена Бустера Голда и Синего Жука будут сиять даже в двадцать пятом веке! Я путешественник сквозь время, можете мне верить.

— А Бэтмена в двадцать пятом веке знают? — с надеждой спросила девочка.

Бустер помрачнел.

— Куда он денется. Но должен сказать, что это самый неоднозначный герой эпохи Людей в Масках, и о его методах до сих пор ведутся споры…

— Когда я вырасту, то стану супергероиней, как он, — мечтательно сказала девочка, вогнав Бустера в ещё большую угрюмость. — Скажи, а я буду знаменитой?

— Готово.

Синий Жук, тяжело дыша, протащил мимо бесчувственное тело мужчины в камуфляже, бросил в общую кучу бесчувственных тел и укоризненно посмотрел на Бустера. Тот поспешно повернулся к девочке:

— А как тебя зовут, малышка, напомни-ка?

— Алия Аббас, — гордо сообщила девочка. — Аббас — это значит «лев»… — она остановилась, потому что лицо Бустера вытянулось, а глаза полезли на лоб. Но ответил он сухо и отрывисто:

— Не припомню что-то.

Синий Жук встал между ними, замахал руками на детей:

— Пока террористы прилегли отдохнуть, бегите скорее к родителям, детишки!

— А я всё равно стану супергероиней, как Бэтмен! — крикнула девочка Алия и устремилась за остальными детьми из класса в коридор. 

Оба они подошли к окну: Синий Жук, с поднятыми руками, чтобы не приняли за преступника, Бустер — сверкая улыбкой.

— Террористы обезврежены, школа зачищена! — крикнул он в толпу полицейских, журналистов и зевак. — Супергерои Бустер Голд и Синий Жук стоят на страже покоя Готэма! И знайте, что!.. 

Что должны знать жители Готэма, он так и не договорил, потому что Синий Жук подхватил его за шкирку и потащил прочь от окна. Уже на бегу по лестнице к чёрному ходу Бустер радостно сообщил:

— Представляешь, я сегодня спас саму Изумрудную Львицу!

Синий Жук промычал в ответ что-то неразборчивое — это создавало иллюзию заинтересованности и не провоцировало на последующий монолог. Разумеется, это срабатывало, лишь когда Бустер не горел желанием поделиться своим восторгом, как сейчас.

— Алия Аббас — кто бы мог подумать! — сама Алия Аббас, Изумрудная Львица, расспрашивала меня о себе. 

Жук поощрительно закряхтел, перепрыгивая через перила лестницы — наверху слышался шум, значит, полиция уже на месте, а им пора ускориться.

— Я любил её стенд в музее, — доверительно сообщил Бустер. — Вокруг всегда собиралось много зевак, но обычно они обсуждали её внешность, а ведь это была выдающаяся женщина! Без преувеличения, самая яркая героиня середины двадцать первого века и самая красивая. Тайну её личности удалось разгадать, когда кто-то понял, почему она носит изумрудный платок, прикрывающий волосы… 

Жук остановил его, подняв руку, перед самым выходом. Бустер поперхнулся прямо посреди пламенной речи и закашлялся. Жук зажал ему рот, указал на улицу и сделал страшные глаза.

— Полиция, — одними губами произнес он. Бустер кивнул, и они некоторое время стояли перед дверью, прислушиваясь. Наконец Жук осторожно выглянул, повернувшись, кивнул Бустеру, и они, перебегая от машины к машине, поспешили под спасительную тень деревьев парка около школы.

По счастью, все сбежались посмотреть на освобождённых детей, и двое супергероев могли беспрепятственно покинуть место подвига. 

Но даже на бегу, удирая со всей мочи, Бустер продолжал восторгаться:

— Нет, ну ты представляешь? Спустя каких-то десять лет мир узнает о новой героине в маске, а вдохновил её я! Я, преданный поклонник! Я как отец Джона Коннора, понимаешь? Я чувствую себя частью её истории, легенды о рождении героя. Я как, как…

— Как человек, убивший родителей Бэтмена? — предположил Жук.

— Вроде того! — подхватил Бустер и скривился. — Фу, я же серьёзно! Ты бы видел её спустя года, о эта талия, эти губы! Кто бы мог подумать, что из этой невзрачной девчушки без округлостей вырастет такая дива? И эти худенькие ножки станут длинными и стройными...

— Тебя нельзя подпускать к маленьким девочкам, — пропыхтел Синий Жук.

Бустер расхохотался, запрокинув голову, что на бегу смотрелось странно.

— Ладно тебе, Тэд, не ревнуй! Львица настолько в другой категории… И подумать только, я своими руками спас ту, кто через много лет…

— Но вдохновлялась-то она не тобой, — заметил Жук.

— Как? Почему? Она же мне в рот заглядывала, эта малютка! 

— Неправда.

— У неё в костюме были золотые вставки, как у меня, — решился на последний заход Бустер и, остановившись у ближайшего дерева, оперся о него, тяжело дыша. Жук покачал головой.

— Не-а. Смирись, Майкл. Не ты её герой.

— Ну и ладно, — пробурчал Бустер. — Да и вряд ли это она. Подумаешь, сколько девочек по имени Алия Аббас живёт в Готэме. В каждом дворе таких с десяток. Что? — спросил он, поймав удивлённый взгляд Жука из-под жёлтых стекол очков. — В моём будущем всё именно так. Жаль, конечно, что я ошибся… 

Жук сочувственно похлопал его по спине.

— Ничего, приедем домой, примем душ, посмотрим твой любимый сериал, и увидишь, настроение поднимется. Вон он, Жучок, в тех кустах. Только залезай побыстрее, пока Бэтмен не заявился и не надавал нам по пятое число за то, что мы хозяйничаем в его городе. 

Жучок медленно поднялся и полетел прочь — над парком, над школой, где во дворе среди прочих школьников смуглую Алию обнимала плачущая женщина в изумрудно-зелёном платке.


End file.
